World Changers Group Chat
by Pascere
Summary: Everyone was against Izuku due to him being quirkless. His dreams of being a hero constantly attacked. In the real world, he was a nobody to people. Online however, he is one of the best analyst, so great that he was invited to be a member of an online group wanting to help people. World Changers. How will this effect Izuku's story? (Multiple OC's.)


**Chapter 1 | Welcome to World Changers Chat Room**

**A.N.**

**Okay, so this is basically what happens when reading MHA stories and think of the novel Cultivation Chat Group. A strange story with a chat group that effects the world.**

**Anyway, this first chapter is more of an introduction to the chat group side of things and starting the events of MHA. It's a bit rushed in pacing, but only to get through the events that will be mostly the same.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Side notes: The characters in the chat group at the moment are all OC's. Only one character shown later (but should be obvious) is from the main series.**

**The structure of the group chat is ( Time | Name | Text ). **

**Anything without this before it is explaining something else that can be seen or a persons actions.**

**Edit: **

**Quick Thanks to Benevolent Writer. I forgot about one of the rules which was no Chat format entries. While the Chat group is one of the main points of the story, it wasn't going to be the main format, more of a way to introduce some plot points and get some early interaction done.**

**The changes made are adding more detail outside the chat logs as well as adding some more actions inside them and lastly removing fluff in the chat logs.**

* * *

**?**

It was early morning as the clanking of metal and whirring of power tools overpowered the otherwise quiet streets. The source of the disturbance coming from a single house, many houses were left vacant and passerby's avoided this area as much as possible. Out of fear? Annoyance? It's hard to say, no-one knows what goes on in the small house that stands alone except for that fact that this happens nearly everyday.

Inside the garage was a single man wearing a wielding mask and a heavy duty, black apron, torn beige cargo pants and a white tank top. Sparks were flying of the workbench as two pieces of metal were being joined together, the persons index finger emitting a small blue flame as he worked.

The garage was filled robotic shells, some the size of a toy cars, others as tall as an average adult. There were also a variety of metal armouring from joint guards to full body armour, each one having a unique feature. In the corner of the room sat a large pile of scrap metal that could easily trap someone if it fell, shelves were organised with different circuitry, lens, plating, wheels.

As he finished wielding the metal, he heard his phone vibrate on the table behind him, taking his mask off and putting it on the workbench. Revealing his sharp pointed teeth, his featureless black eyes and black hair that was combed backwards into spikes, light smoke rising from it as he walked over and checked his phone. A familiar notification from a the group.

9:00 | Fingers of Justice | Did you guys see that battle today?! It was amazing!

The black haired man let out a sigh as he looked at his smoking finger. '_It's going to be one of those days isn't it...'_ He thought as he attempted to type, his finger feeling numb as he pressed the keys.

9:02 | Rising Flame | Your gonna need to be more precise, there is more than one battle going on in the world.

9:02 |Grammar Slicer| You're going to*

'_Of course... damnit Slicer, just give me a break.' _He thought as he typed out his next message, a tik mark forming on his head.

9:03 | Rising flame | Shut the hell up Grammer Slicer!

9:03 | Grammar Slicer | Grammar*. At least try to read my name right.

9:04 | Fingers of Justice | ANYWAY. The fight I'm talking about was Mount Lady's Debut fight. Kamui Woods kept the giant villain's attention, he did a fake out with one of his moves giving Mount Lady an opening to attack!

9:10 | Standard Bot | Notebook... what happened?

9:11 | Fingers of Justice | … You really don't trust me. Bot, I looked over the fight multiple times, I'm sure this is what happened.

'_Of course noone trusts you, idiot, last time you said Best Jeanist was going to strip people with his quirk...' _The black haired man was about to send his message, but decides against it and heads back to his workbench.

XXX

P.O.V Change

"Okay, now what is the word for the illusion when time briefly stops?" A teacher with short brown hair asks to class, everyone seemed disinterested in the lesson, causing the teacher to sigh as he turns to the board. "This will be in the exam, so remember the passage of time is -"

At the back of the class was a girl, hey eyes were sparkling sapphire blue and had white hair which was mostly covered by her black hoodie. She didn't really care for school, barely listening to what was said, doing the bare minimum required and wore whatever she felt like wearing at the time. The staff at first were always trying to push her to do more and respect the rules of the school, but after a year of trying they realised they weren't getting anywhere. So they just left her to her own devices, believing she was basically a lost cause at this point. She was leaning forward as she was browsing her phone, checking the recent news when a message came up.

13:40 | Fingers of Justice | Okay, I'm not trying to say Notebook is better than me... but where is he? Usually he posts something an hour after the fight ends.

After a minute, the girl let out a sigh, causing some of the students to glance over at her as she typed away at her phone.

13:42 | Standard Bot | Learning.

13:43 | Fingers of Justice | Wait... is he having that much trouble with this fight? That proves it then! I'm better then Notebook!

The girl let out a groan as she placed her head against her desk, the loud thump grabbing more peoples attention, the teacher briefly looking over before resuming his lecture to the class.

13:45 | Rising Flame | FoJ, you dumbass. Bot means he is at school learning. Its quiet sad that you are trying to one up a kid.

13:45 | Grammar Slicer | It's quite sad*, but yes Flame is right. Notebook is busy with school.

13:46 | Rising Flame | STOP CORRECTING ME DAMNIT!

'_There goes flame again...'_ She thinks as she lifts her head of the desk, rubbing where a small bumb began to form.

13:48 | Fingers of Justice | Yeah, I guess... but what about Bot? Isn't she in school as well? If she can post stuff surely Notebook can.

13:48 | Standard Bot | Don't care.

13:48 | Grammar Slicer | There's a difference between 1 – 5 words and an essay.

13:53 | Fingers of Justice | Wait... why has Flame gone inactive?

13:55 | Fact Printer | I think that would be one of the newer members I recently invited. I'm guessing they didn't say anything yet.

13:56 | Fingers of Justice | EH!? We got fresh meat?!

13:58 | Fact Printer | Please don't word it like that, but yes, why don't you introduce yourself to everyone? It would be better to do it now before Notebook sends down his bombardment of information.

The girl looked up from her phone as she began to think about the user Notebook, the last time he posted his analysis it ended up being sent over one hundred separate messages. She was already dreading the thought of her phone buzzing for possible hours.

14:00 | Grinning Bunny | Greetings, I'm the Grinning Bunny *Smile Emote*. As for what happened to Rising Flame, they were getting annoying, so I made it so that their messages are unable to reach the server. So, they will be silent for a while.

14:02 | Fingers of Justice | Wait... ARE YOU A HACKER OR SOMETHING?!

14:03 | Grinning Bunny | I guess you could say that, but just refer to me as the Grinning Bunny and not Hacker.

14:03 | Standard Bot | ...

14:05 | Grinning Bunny | He he, don't worry Bot, I won't cause you any problems. You seem like a nice girl. *Winking Emote*

14:05 | Standard Bot | *Sweat drop Emote*

The girl never did like hackers, they caused her a great ordeal of trouble before as she lost months of hard work over what they considered a prank. She takes a deep breath as she lets a small smile out. '_Well, the people here are usually nice... maybe they won't be that bad...'_

14:07 | Fact Printer | Although it's nice to have some peace and quiet, it would be best to let Rising Flame chat again, before things get worse.

14:08 | Rising Flame | SO WHAT THERES A NEWBIE WITH US YOU ***** BETTER STOP ***** IGNORING ME! A HACKER? GIVE ME A ******* BREAKING! IF THEY WERE ONE THEN THEY WOULD BE DO SOMETHING MORE IMPRESS THEN WHATEVER **** **** YOU MAKE UP! YOU BETTER START ANSWERING ME BEFORE I -

14:09 | Fact Printer | On second thoughts, maybe a bit more time would be better.

14:09 | Grinning Bunny | Agreed

14:09 | Fingers of Justice| Agreed

14:09 | Grammar Slicer | Agreed

14:09 | Standard Bot | *Nodding Emote*

She turns her phone off and rests her head on the desk, she just wanted this to end and get back to working on her project.

* * *

15:20 | Aldera Junior High

Midoriya Izuku, a scruffy green haired boy with green eyes and freckles. Compared to most people in the world everything but his hair colour makes him look completely plain.

He was sat at his desk alone as he was packing up his things, checking his phone which notified him of a few missed messages. He smiled, he was reading some of the early morning messages sent while he ate lunch and knew they wanted him to speak. But he was still finishing off his analysis of that fight, and he didn't want to disappoint them by having little information to give.

Midoriya grabbed his notebook and opened it up, he was about to place it on desk, when a hand suddenly snatches it. "Oy Deku, we aren't done talking." The heat from the persons hand and the all too familiar voice sent a chill down Midoriya's spine. Looking up to see the blonde, spiky haired boy with crimson red eyes, Bakugo, he held the notebook in his hand, flicking it backwards and forwards.

Two more guys came over as the grab the notebook and take a look. "Erm, C-can I please have that ba-back?" Midoriya asks with fear in his voice, as he stands up walking slightly past Bakugo to try and get it, the phone on his desk vibrates. Turning around, Bakugo looks down and pick it up. "Ka-Kachan, why do you have my phone?"

Bakugo looks over his shoulder to Midoriya and holds up the phone, showing the multiple notification and the group name. "That dumb hero analysis book, and this retarded group. World Changers?" Bakugo scoffs as he tosses the phone to the side as it hits the floor, Midoriya left with his mouth agape at Bakugo's actions. "That dumbass group is just full of useless people who think they can do something, it's pathetic that you are going this far Deku. And this?" Bakugo continues as he snatches the Notebook back, then uses his quirk to make it explode in his hand and proceeds to toss it out the window. "An absolute waste of time, desperately trying to find a way to be a hero by fanboying."

Bakugo lets out a sigh as Midoriya attempts to move away, but is quickly stopped when Bakugo places a hand on his shoulder, smoke rising as he tightens his grip. "But hearing you try to get into U.A? It makes me sick thinking a quirkless loser like you stands a chance to get in. I'm the only one who is going to make it into U.A. from this dump, is that clear?" Bakugo asks, putting a fake smile on his face as Midoriya remains frozen in fear. As Bakugo turns to leave with the other two following, he stops at the doorway, glancing over at Midoriya. "You know, if you really want to be a hero, heres some advice. Pray that you will get a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof."

His final words echo in Midroiyas mind, he was about to retaliate, but stops, knowing it would only get worse if he said anything. Not getting a response the group leaves the room, Midoriya lets out a sigh as he walks over to his phone. '_I'm used to it, this isn't any different to the other insults I constantly see. But...' _Midoriya grabs his phone, relieved that it doesn't seem damaged from the fall, he then grabs his bags and heads out the room. '_Hearing it in real life... from Kachan... why does it hurt so much more?'_

* * *

16:22 | Fingers of Justice |  /fights/EgdULS

16:22 | Fingers of Justice | Guys, you need to check this out, now!

16:22 | Standard Bot | What?

16:22 | Fingers of Justice | Less questions, more watching!

The link leads to a live stream of a villain attack, on a single lane road was a large sludge villain, explosions going off around it while the buildings caught fire. The heroes were on the defences, trying to deal with the damage the explosions caused.

16:23 | Fact Printer | A villain made of sludge? Why is this so important to view now?

16:23 | Fingers of Justice | Because the area is close to Notebook!

16:23 | Grammar Slicer | How do you know that FoJ? He never told anyone here about where he was.

16:23 | Fingers of Justice | Because some of his older pictures featured some sort of park, I was able to find that area through map searches and image comparison, then did scouting of the local area and checked the walkways to figure out where he may go.

16:23 | Standard Bot | Stalker.

16:23 | Fingers of Justice | Just forget about that, anyway the heroes seem to be having trouble, death arms couldn't do anything to it and the other heroes seem busy dealing with the damage and pedestrians. We need to analyse and send information to help.

16:24 | Fact Printer | Okay. Well Death Arms couldn't deal any damage to them, likely that sludge softening the damage. If it was an emitter quirk, then Manual might be able to help by manipulating the sludge. But...

16:24 | Fingers of Justice | Manual seems to be only be able to manipulated certain elements, although he can manipulate liquids easily, the sludge is much thicker so it may not be possible. Not to mention it might be a mutation quirk and Manual is located in Hosu, which is about an hour drive to here.

16:24 | Standard Bot | Mic?

16:24 | Fingers of Justice | You mean Present Mic? Yeah that might work! He could force the sludge off it with his voice so it could be captured easily! We better get a message to him quickly.

16:24 | Grinning Bunny | Wait!

16:24 | Fingers of Justice | Wait? Why?! The heroes are having trouble with this guy, the longer we wait to get word across, the harder it will be for them.

16:25 | Grinning Bunny | The Villain has a hostage inside them.

Barely visable from all the sludge was a boy, they were struggling to get free as explosions shot out from him. The constant flashes and smoke made it hard to make out what they look like, but their shouts of anger and desperation were loud and clear.

16:25 | Fingers of Justice | A hostage? How old would you say they are?

16:25 | Grinning Bunny | Well, it looks like a junior high uniform, so between 13-15?

16:25 | Fingers of Justice | Damnit, so that could be Notebook! What the hell do we do?!

16:26 | Fact Printer | FoJ, calm down. We need to think what the best option is for the heroes, if we can relay that information to them then we may be able to assist with getting the hostage out. One option could be the parts that aren't made of slime, their eyes and mouth, that could be a weak point.

As the group continued discussing what to do, a blur of green rushes past the camera, as Midoriya began running forward toward the villain at high speed. The bystanders and heroes shocked as they shout for him to come back, the villain glares at the boy as it pulls it's arm back and prepares to swing forward.

16:26 | Fingers of Justice | Wh-What the hell is that kid doing?!

16:26 | Standard Bot | Danger!

16:26 | Fact Printer| This is going to make things worse...

16:26 | Grinning Bunny | Why aren't the heroes doing anything!?

16:26 | Grammar Slicer | Is there anything we can do?!

16:26 | Rising Flame | JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH!

As soon as the last message goes through, there was a brief pause, the boy in the video takes his backpack off and with a brief spin to gain momentum, throws forward at the villain's face. Causing it to recoil and loosen its grip on the hostage, the boy jumps forward, digging away at the sludge villain.

16:27 | Fingers of Justice | Damn, the kid got some moves.

16:27 | Fact Printer | I knew the eyes would be a weak spot.

16:27 | Grammar Slicer | Still quite risky...

16:27 | Standard Bot | Impressive.

16:27 | Rising Flame | STOP GAWKING! YOU NEED TO FIND A WAY TO CONTACT THE HEROES THERE!

16:27 | Grinning Bunny | Already done

P.O.V change

Street

'_What the hell is that kid doing?!' _Death Arms thinks as he looks at the kid desperately moving towards the villain, the backpack that hit it caused it to recoil which left him in shock as he looks down at his hands. '_How did he manage that? I put a lot of power behind my punch and it didn't budge, yet this kid...'_

"Death Arms come in!" A voice calls out in his ear piece, snapping him back to reality. However when he processes the voice he realises it's not anyone he recognises, the voice was distorted, but before he could say anything the voice comes through again. "Theres no time for questions, the kid managed to briefly stop that villain, it's grip on the hostage has also loosened. Try to get them both out now while you still have a chance!"

Looking back at the villain, Death Arms sprint at full speed, he knows that someone else gaining access to his comms is bad, but first things first, the kid. The villain began to recover and begins to raise its arm, it was like the world was moving in slow motion as Death Arms was watching the scene, the villain arm began to move towards the kid as they try to brace themselves for the attack.

'_Damnit kid!' _With little time to react, Death Arms slam his fist together, causing sparks to fly, as he then swings them at the ground, creating a small craetor beaneath him as he is launched forward. Barely manages to reach the kid as the villains fist gets closer, raising both hands raised in a defensive stance as he tries to lessen the potential damage.

Smoke envelops them as the fist collides, but Death Arms is left unharmed as the smoke slowly clears he hears a voice in front of him. "I really am Pathetic." As it fully clears, the number one hero was stood there, managing to block the attack, his muscular form barely moving as the sludge villian pushed harder, his calming smile aimed at the kid who looks up in awe. "All Might..." He mutters.

Snapping back to reality yet again, Death Arms grabs the kid and manages to pull the hostage free while the villain is distracted with All Might. All Might seemed to be speaking to them, but Death Arms didn't focus on any of it as he made sure to get the kids back while All Might dealt with the villain, the only words he managed to hear was when he glanced back and All Might swung at the villain "DETROIT SMASH!" With those words, the villain is blown into pieces as a large gust blasts into the air, as Death Arms attempts to hold his ground while keeping hold of the two kids.

Death Arms stares at the scene as All Might begins to stand as it begins to rain, looking up in surprise to see dark clouds that weren't there a second ago, the crowd began murmuring at what just happened. '_The wind pressure... it shot into the sky, picking up some of the water from Backdraft, forming clouds and making it rain instantly_.' After finishing that thought the crowd erupts into cheers as the villain is finally defeated.

"DEATH ARMS!" Death Arms recoils at the sudden shout from his ear piece, the voice of one of his sidekicks coming through loud and clear.

"I hear you, a bit too loud though. Something wrong?" As he asks this, he hears a sigh come through the overside of the ear piece.

"We lost contact with you for a minute there. What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine now, and don't worry about anything." Death Arms says as he looks at the scene, despite the building on fire and the two unconscious kids, things turned out fine. Possibly also thanks to the person who Hijacked their comms. "I think we just need to update our comms."

* * *

P.O.V Change

Midoriya's Apartment

Midoriya collapsed onto his bed as he let out a long sigh, he was exhausted, physically and mentally, after everything that has happened. He tried to sit up as he grabbed his laptop on his bedside table, turning it on as he takes out his Notebook and places it beside him. "They are not going to be happy about what happened today..." He mutters as he loads up the online forms and clicking on the group, World Changers.

As he was about to start typing, he paused as he stared at the screen blankly. '_What do I say to them? I was busy dealing with a bully? Caught up in a Villain attack? Met my faviroute hero? That I nearly died in another villain attack? That I was given an amazing offer? That I'm going to be a hero? Or maybe-' _Midoriya slapped his face to stop his endless muttering as he let out a sigh, and a small yelp of pain, before he started typing. '_Lets just keep it simple.'_

18:15 | Buried under Notebooks | Hey guys...

18:15 | Fingers of Justice | HE LIVES!

Midoriya winced at the response, he didn't check the previous messages but was already dreading what might be said. But he didn't want to clue them into something they may not even know about, so he kept his response rather vague.

18:15 | Buried under Notebooks | Sorry for not responding sooner.

18:16 | Fact Printer | It's fine Notebook, some people were worried because of that recent fight. But you probably were working on some analysis for the fight this morning, or maybe you were watching the sludge villain fight as well.

18:17 | Grammar Slicer | Well by some we mostly mean FoJ, he seems to think you were a hostage in that fight. Maybe next time just post something to say your fine for his sake. Okay?

18:17 | Fingers of Justice | Can't a guy worry about his rival?!

He let out a sigh of relief as they didn't seem to suspect him to be involved in the incidents. But he also couldn't bring himself to directly lie to them, he hastily typed out his reply to their idea.

18:17 | Buried under Notebooks | ... yeah, I will do that... but...

18:17 | Grammar Slicer | But?

And at that moment he regretted what he just sent, why did he end it like that?! He tried to think of a way to follow this up until a ping came through, signalling a new message.

18:19 | Standard Bot | He was there.

"And Standard Bot hit the nail on the head..." Midoriya muttered to himself as he let out a sigh, finally responding to their statement.

18:19 | Buried under Notebooks | Ye-Yeah...

18:19 | Rising Flame | Of course you bloody were... so how did you get captured?

18:20 | Buried under Notebooks | I was in a tunnel passageway, it came from the sewers vie a manhole cover. It was trying to take control of me by forcing himself into me. Then all Might came and got me out and caught him.

18:21 | Fingers of Justice | Well I'm just glad I still have a rival to go against.

18:21 | Buried under Notebooks | Ye-yeah, me too... I guess?

18:22 | Fact Printer | Notebook... did you see this villain twice?

18:22 | Buried under Notebooks | Wh-what do you mean Fact Printer?

18:23 | Fact Printer | The video we saw of the villain was not in a tunnel and Death Arms was the one that got the hostage out. Not to mention you didn't mention anything about the fire going on. So if you were at the other fight, what happened.

And Midoriya instantly regretted opening his mouth, they were dragging the truth out of him by taking advantage of his enthusiasm of heroes. He knew about the other attack, anyone within the area would notice it, and he was keeping quiet about it. If he was just watching then he would of talked endlessly about it, the fact that he didn't they knew something was off.

18:23 | Buried under Notebooks | Well... I was there but... well I...

18:24 | Rising Flame | You were the idiot that ran in there weren't you?

"Keep hammering..." Midoriya muttered as they kept getting the right answers, he had no idea how to even respond now.

18:26 | Grammar Slicer | I'm guessing that silence means yes.

18:26 | Rising Flame | YOU MORON! What made you think running in there was a good idea?!

18:26 | Fact Printer | We can discuss this another day, I think Notebook will need some time to get over all of this. We'll talk again tomorrow Notebook.

Midoriya was glad that Fact printer was willing to let things go... for now. But he knew he had to say this now before they get worried in the future.

18:27 | Buried under Notebooks | Thanks Fact Printer... but I'm probably going to be quite busy in the future, so I might be less active on here.

18:27 | Fingers of Justice | What?! So I'm not going to be able to battle my rival as often!?

18:27 | Fact Printer | Ignore him, but has something else happened Notebook? You usually have quite a bit of free time in the afternoon, right?

18:28 | Buried under Notebooks | Well... you see...

18:28 | Grinning Bunny | CCTV Musutafu – File 

18:28 | Grinning Bunny | He spoke to All Might's assistant.

Midoriya clicked the file fearfully as it opened in another tab. It was him with All Might in his true form. His skeleton like figure slouched as he spoke, occasionally vomiting blood, which still freaked him out. '_Were we being watched?! Does that mean they know All Might's...' _Midoriya quickly calmed himself as he looks back up to what was said, All Might's Assistant. '_So they don't know it's actually is All Might, did the footage cut off early or something?'_

18:29 | Rising Flame | This scrawny man is All Might's assistant? Really?!

18:29 | Grinning Bunny | Yup, I've seen him exiting All Might's agency frequently with the nearby cameras. He mostly covers the paperwork or go to meetings for him.

18:30 | Buried under Notebooks | How did you get this? And... who are you Grinning Bunny?

18:31 | Fact Printer | Right, you haven't been introduced yet. Grinning Bunny is our newest member who joined today, and she is... well...

18:31 | Fingers of Justice | A Super Haka!

18:31 | Grammar Slicer | At least use the right terminology.

"A hacker? I guess Fact Printer is stepping up his game." Midoriya says to himself as he types out what he thinks happened.

18:31 | Buried under Notebooks | So, you hacked into the CCTV cameras?

18:32 | Grinning Bunny | To be more precise, I went into the servers where the footage gets compiled and copied it over.

'_They have access to the whole server?!' _Midoriya's mouth hangs open as he realises how skillful this person was. No one knew what he looked like until he revealed to be the person that ran in, and they managed to find this of him a few minutes later.

18:32 | Rising Flame | Can we get back to the main point already?! Why the hell were you with All Might's assistant? What did he want?

"How do I explain this..." Midoriya mutters to himself, since they think it's All Might's assistant, he can't simply say All Might is helping him get into U.A., he needed to keep their identity safe like he promised. He just had to roll with what his friends thinks.

18:35 | Buried under Notebooks | Well, he said that All Might was impressed by my actions, and that they would be willing to train me, so that I can become a hero.

18:36 | Fact Printer | Notebook, no offense, but aren't you quirkless? Won't that make being a hero impossible?

And there was the crippling wound... the thing that people always bullied him for. Saying his dreams weren't possible, being told to just give up or even die... would anyone even care if he died? Midoriya quickly shook those thoughts from his head, he needed to stay positive. Getting ready to counter Fact Printer he began to type, but stopped as a message came through.

18:38 | Grinning Bunny | Wait, he's quirkless and he ran into danger like that? … That's, kind of Impressive.

18:38 | Rising Flame | But he is still a moron. But getting noticed by All Might, not bad kid.

18:39 | Fact Printer | Anyway! Notebook, I'm not against the idea of you being a hero. But do you think you can be a hero while quirkless?

Midoriya had to think about that, everyone usually just denied him of being a hero simply because he was question. He argued against them, but it was mostly to keep his dream alive, never did someone ask what he thought, not if he hoped or dreamed about being a hero. If he thought he could be one...

18:41 | Buried under Notebooks | Yes, I know I can do it. I may not be able to become the number one hero, but as long as I can save people, I'm happy with that. All Might believes I can be a hero, so no matter what, I wont betray his expectations.

18:42 | Fingers of Justice | Alright! Well we are with you all the way!

18:42 | Rising Flame | Give em hell kid.

18:42 | Standard Bot | *Salute Image*

18:42 | Fact Printer | Don't forget to ask us for any help you need.

18:42 | Grinning Bunny | I may not have known you as long as the others, but I wish you the best of luck Notebook!

Midoriya was sat on his bed as he looked down at his phone, a few tears streaming down his face and plinking off of the phone. Midoriya smiled as he held the phone close before lying back, letting out a deep sigh. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world, All Might offers to train me, and my friends supporting me every step of the way."

His hands were shaking as he attempted to type in a response, his blurred vision from the tears didn't help either.

18:44 | Buried under Notebooks | ThNk Yu guys.

18:44 | Grammar Slicer | Thank you*

18:45 | Rising Flame | CAN YOU STOP THAT YOU DAMN GRAMMAR NA-

Midoriya began laughing, realising this was the norm for the group, the most heartfelt things always joked about. It wasn't a perfect group, but nothing was perfect. Midoriya remained lying down, looking at his friends messages for a bit longer before he would get some rest.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Okay... so since Chat formats aren't allowed, I'm hoping this is fine for the first chapter.**

**Note that not all chapters will be like this, the chat will not be used as much later one. For the first chapter though, it was needed to speed things up while showing some of its impact on the story.**

**Anyway, next chapter will follow the main story while beginning to implement something that I am really looking forward to writing. (Don't know when it will be done, studies and work comes first.)**


End file.
